


The swan's razor beak

by lesbianbean



Series: House Of Cards Shakespeareverse [2]
Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Heavily inspired by Lady Macbeth, Shakespearean Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbean/pseuds/lesbianbean
Summary: "Now tell me: Am I really the sort of enemy you want to make?"





	The swan's razor beak

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this set at the end of Chapter 41--you know, after Claire and her mother fight and she goes out and smokes the cigarette and you're like "damn, the cinnamon tography."  
> But I suppose it could also be after the bizarre "egg scene" at the end of Chapter 28.

_Claire Underwood is holding a cigarette, and slowly exhales a stream of smoke before speaking in a slow, measured voice._  
Claire:  
The swan herself is silent  
That glides serenely through the waters still  
As I prepare my armor--the smile of loyal wife and humble servant  
No thoughts of sweetness lurk in my heart or mind  
My blood is thick with direst cruelty  
As the silken feathers of the swan hide razor beak and claws  
So do my generous smile and gentle face hide fierce gall  
It is the duty of politician's wife  
To stand smiling by the side of her lord and husband  
My face is as a book where men  
Read matters most beguiling  
And do think they know the workings of my mind  
But I am more than the ring Francis gave me  
More than the embrace of artists gentle  
More than the stately mansion that is my birthright  
I look the innocent flower  
But beneath lurks the serpent poisonous  
My silken gown hides  
The sharp sting of a dagger  
Come, darkest night  
And pall our nation in the dunnest smoke of fear  
So heaven itself cannot see through the haze of terror  
To cry 'Hold, hold!'


End file.
